


The Sun and the Moon

by OverusedInkPen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lots of Angst, i wrote this when i was really young and i just reread it and saw that it was actually kind of good, long af, then i rewrote it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverusedInkPen/pseuds/OverusedInkPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when the Sun and the Moon collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

In Cilian the story of the Sun and the Moon was told to almost every child, no one knew where it originated from but without fail every child knew the tale by heart.

It was said that in the beginning of their world the Sun and the Moon were the best of friends when they were young. Every moment they could spare they spent together and were practically inseparable.

As they grew older their differences became so apparent and too drastic. Everything the Sun was the Moon wasn’t and neither of them liked that, so they separated. When the Sun rose in the mornings the Moon ascended over the horizon they rarely saw each other and they both liked it that way.

Only rarely did they see each other again, during eclipses when they stood directly next to each other. Somehow over the course of the years these eclipses became precious to them, and as years passed they began to treasure the moments they had with together.

The things that the Moon hated about the Sun soon became things that they loved the most about them. Then once again they were friends.

When the children who heard the tale got older they learned that the Sun and the Moon were actually lovers and that they had the Stars.  


	2. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the only description of the reader is the last name, since she is part of a Lord's family it wayyy easier just to give her a last name.

“They’re going to be married.” the king’s voice was stern as he saw the two children playing together in the yard. They were both barely 5 years old when the decision was made and the only person happy about it was King Jason. The girl wasn’t his child but the boy was, at such a young age they were both the same height but their differences were distinguishable.The young Eastwood girl was the spitting image of her mother and had the loud commanding tone of her father. Thor Bassow had shorter blond hair and had a voice that reached the same volume as hers but for some reason she was always louder.

“Under what grounds?” Howard Eastwood asked, he was the girl’s father and one of the 5 Lords of Cilian. “I need a man that I know has traits that will help my bloodline strengthen in intellect and strength. Your daughter is already showing signs of high intelligence and I can trust that she has some of your physical talent. These are my orders.” With those last 4 words Howard could not put up any more protest, there was nothing he was capable of doing besides informing his own child of her fate.

You pinned the young Prince of Cilian down in the grass with a smug grin before he soon turned the tables and Thor was at a clear advantage point. Their innocent giggles filled up the garden and their mothers sat with in view of their children while their husbands stood on the balcony above them all.

Herra Eastwood sat with Veronica Bassow who was paler than the moon and was getting sicker by the minute. It was no secret that she was going to die and soon, it was just a matter of waiting. Herra ran her hand over her growing stomach and studied the long expression on Howard’s face. “He must be breaking the news then.” Veronica said as the two men continued talking. “What news?” Herra asked turning her head back to the Queen.

“Our children are to be married by the King’s orders.” she said before taking a hold of her glass and shakily raising it to her lips to drink. “What?!” Herra almost screamed alerting you on the lawn and Howard himself, once they realized the Lady was okay they went back to business. “‘To strengthen the blood line.’ Jason said, in my opinion that is a bunch of nonsense but there is nothing we can do but prepare our children.” she inhaled heavily before adding her next statement, “While we can.”

Herra gave her friend a dark look before retorting, “Don’t think like that.” she said, “Oh what’s the point of thinking I’ll live through this? We all know it is only a matter of time before I’m dead in my bed and I’ll leave a child motherless and a wifeless husband. It’s better to accept your fate.”

“You cannot give up, Veronica.” Herra said sternly, “You will not leave Thor motherless you know all too well that Jason will not raise that boy properly.” Veronica laughed to herself and her eyes went to Thor playing amongst the flowers with you sending petals into the air. “I would send him off with you and Howard but we all know that there is no way Jason would ever allow me to take his son.”

You were offering a flower to a weeping Thor the next morning in the garden as only your mother watched over you two. 


	3. 5 is Just a Bad Number

16 years pass after the death of the Queen of Cilian and you were given 5 younger siblings and Thor was raised alone. In order the Eastwood children were you, John, Lilard, Ingrid, Sara, and finally Lance. You were the only adult of the Eastwood children and at 21 years old you were to be told of your marriage arrangement.

You had grown into a witty and playful person, your intelligence grew as you were exposed to the many books that the Norram castle had to offer and as you were given more siblings you became more protective of them all. You grew close to your father where you adopted his wittiness and took your mother’s gentle touch and beauty.

“Father wants to see you.” Lilard came into your room barely minutes after the sun arose where you were awake reading one of the many books that you had in your room. “Good Gods, why can’t I spend a Sunday morning in bed reading?” you groaned, “I don’t know ask him when you see him.” he retorted as you got out of bed and Lillard left the room. It took her a few minutes to work on your pants and cotton shirt that you wore daily before you walked out of your room to find your father.

It wasn’t as much of finding him, you already knew where he was. The same place he was almost every Sunday morning, the stables. Each Eastwood child when the reached the age of 13 is given a horse. Your father of course gave the 13 year old a calf or sometimes older for them to raise with little help, you were given a black horse who you named Nessie. When you walked to the stables your father was sitting on a barrel sipping from a mug and one sat on a small table that clearly was for you.

“Lilard said you were waiting to see me.” you said and he was unusually quiet and only gave you a nod as an answer.

You immediately picked up on the silence and it was clear something was wrong or he was simply troubled and he usually went to Lilard to help him solve more complex problems. “I haven’t been telling you the entire truth about your future.” he said voice grim and you eyed your father suspiciously before retorting. “Well, you can’t predict the future.” you joked trying to lighten to mood but the look he gave you was serious and told you it wasn’t the time for jokes. “I mean what I know for certain about your future.” he corrected himself as you walked over to a spare chair and brought it over for you to sit in.

“Do remember that trip we took up to the capital to see Thor, King Jason and Queen Veronica when she was living. I wouldn’t expect you to since you were merely 5 and-”

“We were there when she died, and I remember seeing Thor cry and trying to make him feel better, like a child would.” you interrupted your father to stop him from monologuing, “And you’re blabbering. Just calm down and tell me in simplest terms.” you gave your father a calm smile and put your feet up on the smaller barrel and took a sip of your beer.

“By the king’s orders, you’re engaged.” the words made you choke on your drink and sit fully up in the chair. “To whom?!” you asked voice rising in volume, “Thor Bassow.” he answered your question making you put your cup down and got up out of your chair and started to pace around. “You’re overthinking Cheska.” he said as you stopped clear in you tracks, “Of course I’m over thinking, that’s what I do. Father, you could have told me years ago about this, not when I am 21 years old.” your voice was tense and your usually cheery father was now saddened and what looked like drained.

“When is it?” you asked calming down to act reasonably, “A year, 6 months at the least.” you sighed and ran a hand through your hair. “I’m really trying to think positive.” you said your throat starting to tighten. “Just give me a few minutes.” you said walking out of the stable and into the warm spring air. If you had one goal as you walked quickly out of the stable it was to keep it all together, you hated being emotional openly showing that you were distressed and gaining the attention wasn’t something you appreciated.

You couldn’t help it though, you cried when you were hurt emotionally or physically, for some reason it helped if you could just let the tears fall and take a few deep breaths; preferably alone.

It took you 5 minutes to calm down and return to your father’s presence. “Okay, I’ll do it.” you said voice not even cracking, it was now filled with utmost confidence. Howard eyed his daughter before speaking, “What helped?”

“I figure that if I eventually become Queen then I’ll have an influence over the throne. I’ll be able to help Norram and make sure this portion of Cilian is well protected.” you answered and Howard studied the area around your eyes that were bright red and puffy, you had cried much more than he anticipated.

“Now when are we going to tell everyone else?” you asked already thinking forwards, “Your mother already knows, and your siblings…well they’ll have to get the news at dinner tonight.” he didn’t put that much thought into the location of the big reveal of your marriage. The Eastwood dinner table when no guests were over was hectic. A special type of madness that you helped create, on most evenings. Tonight you were going to be the quiet one at the table.

“NO FAIR!” Sara yelled in complete shock of hearing the news of your marriage. “How come she gets to marry the prince?” Ingrid questioned forcefully as the two boys sat in shock while Lance sat quietly not understanding much of the conversation or why everyone was shocked. “Girls, she’s giving up more than she is getting.” your mother scolded them and Lance spoke up. “We’re going to have a Queen for a sister one day.” he said finally catching on.

“No stuff ya twat.” John said anger flaring as he glared at his father. “How could you let this happen?!” he asked outraged before your father answered calmly. “They were the king's orders, John. There was nothing I, or anyone, could do.”

“How far away is the wedding?” Lilard asked voice almost as low as a whisper, “6 months to a year. It all depends on King Jason.” you spoke for the first time that night and Sara immediately piped in, “But that’s so long!” she whined. “I was hoping we would get to see Thor again!” Ingrid said hope nonexistent in her voice. “With all the planning and with the trip to the capital it will take long Sara.” your mother and father were calm as always and Cheska stared down at your dinner of steak and potatoes before deciding you werent hungry.

“I think I’ll be going to bed early.” you announced, everyone’s eyes flashed to you. This was against your character and everyone at that table knew it well that you always finished your food, and never went to sleep early. The older boys let you go without any comment, your mother and father let you off the same, they must have understood what was going on in your head. Sara, Ingrid and Lance didn’t let you get away so easy. “But you NEVER leave early.” Ingrid complained, John shot his younger sister a threatening look before you replied to Ingrid’s comment.

“I’m just tired okay, I’ll see you in the morning.” you said walking over to your younger sister to ruffle her hair playfully and walk out of the dining room and to your room. Your thoughts went to the last time you saw Thor, you were 12 and he was 14 you were still the same height as him and his hair was still at his shoulders. His voice had gotten slightly deeper but overall he really hadn’t changed too much, but now you were 21 and he was 23 and you both were out of your pubescent stages and were fully grown adults.

He was no doubt taller than you now, most people were shorter than him. You hadn’t seen you fiancé for 9 years and those 9 years were some of the most developmental years of a person’s life and she missed them. When you made it to your room and closed the door behind you, you decided to get changed and read your many books until you were tired. It took you all of 10 minutes to decide on a few shorter novels to read before you changed into your nightgown.

When you woke up the next morning you felt much better, the hours of sleep calmed your nerves and the silence before that helped also. It gave you time to think about what you wanted to do with your situation. You definitely didn’t want the months before your wedding to sneak up on you, you liked being on top of things and you were determined to at least help plan this, your, wedding.

The next 10 months pasted in a whirlwind of letters, dress fittings and just the overall stress of the fact that you were getting married. The day of your departure to Vellari, the capital, came so suddenly that you didn’t even realize it until your mother spoke word of it.

Your last night in the Norram Castle was long, you couldn’t sleep and sat up all night reading books, it wasn’t until the moon was beginning to lower in the sky did you finally get any sleep. Cheska only packed a small part of your wardrobe since you would be given a new one upon arrival. Majority of the books that were in your room were what your suitcases consisted of and many of the other sentimental things you wanted to keep with you. One of the things you wanted to keep the most you couldn’t keep at all, was Nessie.

The last opportunity you had to ride her was the 2 week trip to Vellari, aside from the last leg of the trip where you would have to ride in the carriage with your mother and younger siblings to keep you hidden.

The small caravan of people came to a stop for lunch on the second day and you took your time sitting on Nessie and looking at in the direction of Norram which was far out of sight. “I am sure going to miss you Nessie.” you whispered to the horse combing her mane with you fingers absentmindedly. “It would have been one hell of a wedding present to keep you, I mean damn I don’t want any other horse.” you finished your sentence as she finished chewing you last bite of apple and chucked the core across the grassy plain.

“And can you believe that I’m going to be a princess, I would have been happy running Norram not the entire Kingdom for fucks sake. I told myself I wouldn’t let my wedding day creep up on me but it sure as hell did.” you didn’t know if to categorize your blabbering as talking to yourself or talking to a horse, either way it went you seemed crazy. It was a habit you couldn’t shake, ever since you were a little 13 year old girl you concealed your secrets and feelings into the horse.

“You do know you seem crazy when you talk to your horse.” John said riding up beside you and coming to a stop. “Do not act as if you don’t talk about Jes-”

“We are not going to talk about you and my sleep talking!” he warned cutting your statement off making you giggle in response. Lilard soon was on your other side with his pale gray horse, “Ya know the Eastwood family will be down to 5 without you.” he stated and it took barely a few seconds for you and John to respond in unison with, “5, not a good number.”

Lilard couldn’t help but sigh as he heard the recurring phrase. “It has been 13 years and I still have yet to hear either of your reason for hating the number 5.” you shrugged and John knit his eyebrows together.

“It’s just a bad number okay, Lilard.” you assured.

“BUT WHY!?” he cried making John giggle.

“It’s a long complicated story.” you said and John nodded as if confirming your words. (It really wasn’t a long story it was rather simple actually. You just didn’t want to tell him.)

“It’s time to get into the carriage!” your mother yelled at you before you shouted your response back and started to ride your horse back to the line of the caravan. “Are you ready?” you were asked as Sara and Ingrid hopped into the carriage and Lance followed behind. “As I’ll ever be.” you replied smiling as you saw your first light blue dress hanging up on one of the poles of the large carriage.

For royal weddings, especially a prince’s, there was a healthy amount of tradition that went into it. There were a good amount of ‘guidelines’ that really acted as rules. The bride was to wear 4 different dresses, the first on the day before your wedding day that would be a simple almost A line dress. The second was your actually white wedding gown, the third was to be put on immediately after the ceremony since the dress was supposed to be a very sacred part, and finally the fourth was to be worn the day after the marriage to symbolize that the bride was taken.

The sound of people cheering and talking was overwhelming as they rolled into Vellari and you soon felt the carriage slow down and come to a stop and it was clear that they were there. Words were said that you didn’t pay much attention to, you were busy running your fingers through the hair. You only knew you cue was when Thor peered inside the carriage to retrieve you. Sooner than you expected your mother and siblings were gone and you were alone only waiting.

His blue eyes were the first thing you registered and then his hand when you took it cautiously trying to keep your composure. His hands were rough and you looked down at the steps to watch your footing before you were on flat ground right next to Thor.

And Thor, oh gods, Thor was tall.

 


	4. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any weird pronouns, im changing the POV from third to second.

“I’m going to look like a child next to you.” you complained as you all made it inside the castle and the doors closed behind you. “I really thought you would grow from the age of 12 to 21.” he joked earning a dark look, “Clearly you did.” you responded, “Last I remember you sounded like one of my younger brothers and I could see the top of your head.”  

Your family members departed as Jason had servants lead them to their rooms leaving you and Thor to speak to each other in one of the many hallways. “How are we making conversation about our growth?” you asked running a hand through your hair which was suffocating you. Then, the rambling started, it was a habit you picked up from your father when you were nervous you started to think aloud and talk far too much. “We’re avoiding the topic we should be discussing. Ya know the reason why I’m wearing this damned dress and 3 more are being brought in here.” his smiled faded and but you kept straight on talking. 

“Thor, I am not happy about this situation that we’re in. I want these next few days to go by faster than the past 21 years of my life have. We both know what is going to happen and we shouldn’t avoid it.” your words were wise and Thor sighed before taking a seat on a bench in the hall. “Sit.” he offered and you shook your head against it. 

“I’m fine, I tend to be calmer when standing.” you answered waving your hand before crossing your arms over your chest. “Do you know what you’re getting into?” he asked eyes staring into your own. “No, I don’t. I do know that I have an ex-girlfriend to deal with.” you said, he have you a shocked look, he was asking you with his eyes how you knew about her, “You reek of perfume and there’s lipstick on your collarbone, seriously no offence, but if you have that much perfume on you she must have drenched herself in it.” 

He smiled and cracked his pointer finger with his thumb and bit his lower lip. “My father let us be together for 3 years before telling me I was engaged already and had to break up with her.” he explained, “I’ll take it she’s still here now? Still in the castle somewhere?” you asked and he nodded, you sighed and walked over to Thor to sit down next to him. He took up the majority of the bench and you took the remaining space, “I am not here to ruin your social life.” you said gently, “Frankly, I don’t care who you see or when. It’s all about being careful and not blatantly showing the fact you’re still seeing her.” you paused to look at him before speaking again. 

“But, we do need to produce an heir at some point after we’re King and Queen.” he corrected your statement after you finished, “Three years as I’ve been informed by my father. The law is 3 years after the new King and Queen are coronated they’re required to have a child.” 

You did a bit of thinking before the giggles were heard from down the hallway. “SARA AND INGRID EASTWOOD GET AWAY FROM THIS HALLWAY!” you yelled making Thor jump slightly, most likely startled from the yelling. “They’re going to be all over you while they’re here.” you apologized, “Those are the twin girls.” he said and you nodded in response, “Ingrid has the black hair Sara has the brown hair.” you explained, “They’re both 7-years-old and are the only people really happy about this besides Lance.” 

“Lance?” Thor asked and you remembered that he didn’t know about the youngest Eastwood child. “The youngest one, blond hair brown eyes and freckles. He’s 3.”  

“No I was told about him, I just don’t remember.” he said chuckling to himself, “Okay, then I’m going to explain the other two then.” you said sighing, “After me there’s John. John is the one that looks like the male version of me and he’s 17. Lilard is the one that looks like he’s not related to us. Blond hair greenish eyes, he’s 13. Now do you want to hear me explain myself or…?” 

He chuckled at your joke and the tension in the air lightened just slightly and you let yourselves fall into silence. You got up before he did and walked down the hallway to your right and left without a word. You could hear the footsteps nearing and they were hurried, you didn’t want to whoever it was to see you and Thor together. 

You were lucky you left because as soon as you rounded the corner Gwyneth was in front of Thor. “Where is she?” she asked clearly talking about you as Thor sighed and ran his thick fingers through his hair. “Don’t worry about her, she isn’t trying anything.” he said calmly trying to keep his girlfriend under control. “My ass, why would a girl be perfectly content with an arranged marriage? And, if I remember anything about northerners it’s that their intentions aren’t known until they tell you them.” her voice was harsh and Thor got up from the bench. 

“You can have my word she isn’t trying to take me from you, we had a short conversation about what we’re going to do and we addressed our situation. She is perfectly content with us seeing each other.” he explained embracing Gwyneth and giving her a brief kiss before separating. 

“Now that doesn’t mean we can’t not be careful.” he added, “You know arranged marriages aren’t as okay now as they were a few years ago we need to keep this quiet.” he locked his eyes with hers. “As long as I’m with you I’ll be okay.” she replied with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

Your second dress was predominantly white and was accented with blue and it was put on almost at noon after make up and hair was done. It took some effort to get you into it, with the pulling of the strings of the back of the corset being the main struggle of the process. 

You caught a glimpse of your tiara as it was being moved on it’s pillow to the main part of the cathedral where you were to be married, after months of planning it was finally the ‘big’ day. 

The time between you waking up and you waiting for your cue to walk into the cathedral went by too quickly. Before you could even think you were waiting for the large doors to open so you could start your procession down the aisle. Your mother and father were to be behind your slightly and they were just as silent as you were while you all waited together. 

You guessed they knew that you were deep in thought and wouldn’t surface until it was time to move. They were correct because you were mentally planning the rest of your day and trying to figure out how you were going to deal with tomorrow since your family would leave and you would be left practically alone. 

“Are you ready ma’am?” the man’s voice broke you out of your trance and you nodded and you were suddenly at attention with your flowers in hand and smile convincingly on. “As I’ll ever be.” you replied tucking a strand of hair behind your ear and the doors opened dramatically as you looked back up. 

You had never seen more people in one place in your life. The cathedral was packed with enough people that their chattering of anticipation sounded like buzzing bees in your ears. Yet they all silenced themselves as you were seen and you made an effort to look as dazzling as you possibly could.  

It took you around 2 minutes to make it down the ridiculously long aisle and make it up to the altar to stand on the left while Thor and King Jason stood to the right. Thor gave you a large smile in return of your own that a select few including knew wasn’t real, but those who knew the smiles you both wore were fake also knew they needed to sell the wedding as best as they could. 

You didn’t pay too much attention to the words the priest was saying, you only put effort into saying ‘I do’ and slipping the ring onto Thor’s left hand. Soon your wedding band was on your ring finger along with your engagement ring, and you was more or less pulled into a kiss. 

It wasn’t a still kiss it was most likely one he gave to his ‘ex’-girlfriend any time he kissed her but now he was giving it to his wife, you. Just as quickly as the kiss came upon you it was almost all over and as Thor’s lips left your’s you let yourselves stay in each other’s embrace for a few seconds before separating.

At the banquet you had much more fun than you intended to, you got to meet Thor’s cousin Loki and his wife Aldora. She proved to be a fun person and a person that you could call a friend. “Aldora Bassow and welcome to the family Princess.” she said as Thor and Loki broke off into their own conversation. “Ya know, of all the in-laws I’ve met today you’re the first one to say that.” you said giving Aldora a real smile.    


“Well, you learn quickly that people don’t tend to be all that polite among the royal family. But so far, you’re getting a nice response or at least better than the one I got.” she said taking her seat next to your at the table. “Should have seen the looks Lady Reiner gave me, all because of my hair color.” she added. “Wanted to be the only red haired delegate but I took all that thunder when my sir name became Bassow.” 

Aldora had dark red hair and green eyes to match Loki’s and overall she had a rather unique look that not many others had. Red hair being one of the traits that only a few possessed and then the curliness of her hair gave her something no one else really had. “Which one is Lady Reiner," you stopped upon spotting her, "don’t answer that question. I can see her balding red hair from here.” you said taking a sip from your glass. 

“You shouldn’t worry, she has been giving me the angry eye since I arrived here. If she keeps looking like that she might get stuck.” you joked making Aldora laugh before she replied. 

“I think she is already stuck because she just kinda neutrally looks like that.” she giggled making you almost spit up your wine. “You are wrong.” you said playfully hitting her, “But so true.” you added. 

“It seems like you’ve already made a friend.” a familiar voice said as both of the you looked up to your younger brother. “John!” you said happily, “I haven’t gotten a chance to see you since we’ve arrived.” you said as Lilard appeared beside him. “Oh, Aldora these are my brothers John and Lilard.” you said giving them both a large smile and hugs from across the table. 

“Why are you both up here?” yo asked taking your seat and another sip of your drink. “We were recruited by our parents to bring you the wedding gift.” your face went from happy to confused as your eyes flickered to the box that Lilard was carrying, or it was more of a large trunk. “What do you mean gift?” you asked, “I wasn’t expecting a gift from you all.” you added blushing as you scanned the crowd with a blush to find your parents.                                                   

“That was kind of the point.” John said as you took the rather heavy trunk from them to place it by your feet. “May I open it?” yo asked looking up to your brothers, “That’s up to you.” Lilard said smiling proudly as you unlatched the trunk to reveal the multiple books, “Some of them are journals but majority of them are books that you have yet to read.” Lilard explained. 

Aldora’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Eh a weeks worth of books” she remarked, you laughed before replying. “If I were trying to read all these as fast a possible it would take me two days.” you remarked. 

“I cannot thank you enough.” you said to your brothers before waving to your parents. “Tell them I would get up to hug them but I am more or less restricted at the moment.” you said as the boys turned to walk back to their spot at the banquet table. 

“I’ll take it Loki and I got you a nice gift then.” Aldora said smiling as you turned your attention back to her, “Really?” you asked, “You got me a present?” Aldora nodded, “I figured you should get one as a person and not as a part of a couple since your marriage is kinda...arranged.” 

“Thank you.” you said smiling at Aldora as Thor sat down on your other side. “I’ll take it you’ve grown tired of their questions.” you said turning to Thor as he sighed, he previously had been trying to entertain a collection of Dukes who were asking him endless questions about himself, yourself and the kingdom. 

“By the way my father described it, he said the conversation would last a few minutes not an hour.” you rolled your eyes at his answer, “Oh, you weren’t even there for 15 minutes calm yourself.” you retorted with a smirk as you took another hearty sip of your drink. “I am curious when I can get out of this seat.” you murmured looking around, “It’s nearly midnight and I am very tired.” 

Thor chuckled to himself, “You could have come to tell me that earlier when I was trapped in their grasp.” 

You chose to be more sarcastic with your answer, “Oh no, you look like you were having too much fun. Plus if you haven’t noticed it is rather hard to get out when every other minute someone is here with a request, gift or something.”  

You both knew of the tradition that the bride and groom couldn’t leave their banquet separately, it was a together thing. They would try to make their exit as secret as possible because they wanted the bedroom to be undisturbed but they weren’t like any other couple. They weren’t going to bedroom to have sex, you were going there to sleep. Or you were at least. 

“Just know I’m ready when you are to leave.” Thor said eyeing the crowd to find their best escape route. “What do you say I just say I'm going to the bathroom, you wait a few minutes and then say you're going to go find me?” you suggested before earning a shake of the head from him, symbolizing no. "Too simple, these people have been to so many wedding like this they know all the tricks." he retorted. 

You were both scanning the room trying to think before Thor piped up with the best plan. “I take the right you take the left and we can walk the out skirts to meet up the front door, you can casually slip through the door to the kitchen and I'll follow in a minute or so?” she nodded happy with the plan. 

You were first to get up from the table and walk to the left side of the room where you were almost immediately pulled into conversation with one of the Ladies of the Kingdom. The plan took much longer than you anticipated, having to stop every three minutes to talk to another delegate as you tried your hardest to make it across the long length of the room and too the kitchen. 

Finally she made it to the door which was conveniently left open just a she ducked into it. The staff gave her odd looks as she rushed in and it only took a finger over her lips to silence them. Thor got in a few minutes later . “Did you get away clean?” you asked as he shut the doors behind him. “Of course I did.” he said offering his arm which you took. 

When you finally arrived in your newly shared room you both let out the long breath you held on your way there in fear of being caught. The room was larger than the one you had at home and it was about the size of the stables that were in Norham. The bed was in the center of the room and personal bath to the left through some rather large doors, you closet was to the right and it mostly consisted of your new clothing and some very needed night clothes. 

“So who’s blood is going on the sheets?” you asked him as they both pulled the sheets back some. The question would have been rather shocking if you weren’t in your current situation. “Mine.” he answered. “What’s another scar to the ones I have now?” he asked. You both knew that someone was going to come into your room once you were asleep to check if you were naked together in bed and then once you left the bed they would check for blood on the sheets. Just to check if you consummated your marriage. 

You watched as he nicked his palm and spread it on the middle of the sheets, only a small amount didn’t want it to look like you were murdered. “Okay, now the naked and sleep part.” you said as the blood dried quickly.  

“I’m gonna need your help.” You said as the first layer of your dress was taken off and laid over a chair, “Now, just undo the corset.” you said lifting your hair off of your back giving him a clear view of the corset. It took him barely a minute to get the object off of you before he dropped it to the ground. “Well, you’ve got practice.” you joked turning to look at him with a smirk. “Clearly.” he retorted as he went back to removing his pants.

There was no heavy watching the other as you removed your clothing, even when and if you looked at each other it wasn’t that noticeable. The most embarrassing part, for you at least, was actually getting into bed with him. Just the feeling of him behind you as he held you and made you think of what you were doing. Staging sex. 

You scoffed quietly before he said something to you. “What are you thinking about?” he asked, “The fact we are so perfectly okay with what we’re doing.” you replied, “Staging Sex.” you added just to say it aloud for the sake of saying it. “Desperate times, desperate measures.” he retorted, “You look very nice by the way.” he commented. 

“Sneaking looks are you?” you asked. “More of feeling.” he retorted making you giggle and become apparent of his hands on your body. “We’re going to not have to stage this at some point.” you said bringing the topic up. “That point isn’t now, besides neither of us are ready yet.” he replied. 

He was so right, you definitely were not ready. 


End file.
